User talk:Solar Dragon
Hi Solar Dragon -- we are excited to have Casualty Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi I am a mad fan of Casualty and would like to be admin in this, please get in touch via email at dhackett83@sky.com Admin Powers Hey, I'd like to contribute a great deal to this wiki, but I need the admin powers to make a lot of the changes. If you give me admin, I'll reform this wiki by doing the following: - Setting up the basic pages/templates/navboxes so the wiki can really get started - Establishing formatting for articles - Clean up the interface and create a graphic style - I have one ready, I just need the powers to upload it I'd do this now, but I need admin to do it. Can you give it to me? Please? Thanks, Eladkse 15:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload I can't seem to uplaod images. I go through the process, but when I view them, they are either the old files or 404 errors. Are you getting the same problem. PS. sorry for appearance probs. I'm fixing them as I get the images Eladkse 10:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has had problems with image uploads lately. They were fixing it yesterday but it seems to have happened again. ☆The Solar ☆ 10:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll have to postpone those appearance changes until I can uplaod properly. Eladkse 10:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Image uplaod is back up! Eladkse 11:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Skin Right, I think everything is sorted now in terms of the skin. Can you quickly surf the site to check colours and images all contrast and look okay? Eladkse 12:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it all seems fine. I will do a few extra things such as add a forum, change the hearts for stars etc. ☆The Solar ☆ 12:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Oops Err, sorry about the mix up with the blogs. I was copy/pasting and it snuck through. Do you know where the new message button went? Eladkse 17:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :New message button? ☆The Solar ☆ 17:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Forget it, I wasn't looking properly, its at the bottom! Eladkse 17:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Forums I've done a bit of renaming on the forums and I just want to run it past you. *'Resus' - Casualty Wiki related disscussions *'The Waiting Room' - Casualty Wiki Help Desk What do you think? Eladkse 17:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. We could also have a forum for discussions about the wiki in general as well I think. ☆The Solar ☆ 17:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Resus is the general wiki discussion forum. We haven't got one for Casualty discussions. Do you want one? Eladkse 17:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. We should do if the wiki becomes more active, hopefully... ☆The Solar ☆ 17:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Casualty/Holby Debate Morning! I had a spark of inspiration last night and I wanted to share it: *Run Casualty and Holby City wikis as 'sister' wikis *Casualty articles are here on Casualty Wiki *Holby City articles are over at Holby City Wiki *Crossovers between episodes and charcters link across (e.g. 16 Feb Holby Episode where Charlie had his operation - Links to Charlie Fairhead link back here, Entry Wounds on Saturday - Links to Donna Jackson link over there) *Both sites are maintained together What do you think, is it feasable? Eladkse 08:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we could do that. There is already a Holby wiki set up here. If you were to start improving that, adding articles, templates etc. You could ask to adopt it. I don't actually watch Holby City (I know, it is a bit weird, I watch one but not the other) but, if you do, you could set it up. ☆The Solar ☆ 09:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, I don't watch it either, just the odd episode with the crossovers so I know what happens to the charcaters. I'm willing to do an skin job like I have here, and help with crossover links, but I don't know enough to do much more. Do you know anyone? Eladkse 09:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Urm, no. Well, I guess that you could just do a few minor changes there, add a logo, favicon etc. Then ask to adopt it to do the skin, explain that we want to link the wikis together. Maybe this will bring users in there as well. We could manage them together as well. ☆The Solar ☆ 09:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm gonna leave it for now, Casualty Wiki is no fit state anyway and college starts next week for me. I'll look into designing a skin and adopting, but not now. Eladkse 09:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::All right then. Maybe someone will work on it and adopt it before then. Then we can work together. Well, I can hope, can't I. ☆The Solar ☆ 09:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. Eladkse 10:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Adoption Request Sent. Hope I get it! Eladkse 10:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) "The reason I would like to do this is that me and another user, Scorpion Dragon," How could you get my name wrong?! :) It's all right, I changed it. ☆The Solar ☆ 10:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering why i couldn't get the user link to work - won't happen again! Eladkse 10:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if they see me wanting it as well, they will hopefully feel better about giving it to you. Just look at my user page for an example. Admin on a lot of wikis and a lot of the staff actually respect me so we should get given an exception to the rules. ☆The Solar ☆ 10:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well if they don't feel confortanble giving it to me, now you've added your bit, they might give it to you instead. PS, I have the skin ready! Eladkse 10:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. HAve you got a logo as well? ☆The Solar ☆ 10:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, similar to the holby City logo. ::What do you think? Eladkse 11:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. Looks good. ☆The Solar ☆ 11:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Images I've upoladed/uploading character images into the database for use in infoboxes. They are all of same dimention ratio and have been uploaded under the character's full first and last names (e.g. MacKenzieChalker.jpg, RuthWinters.jpg) What do you think? Eladkse 14:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Where did you get the pictures from? We should create a basic structure to each character to get our Google ranking up as well. ☆The Solar ☆ 14:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Pics are sourced from various sites using google images, then cropped by me. They are publicity photos for the show. I'm now working on Jeff, Dixie, and Kirsty. 14:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK then. I was going to just use iPlayer and take Print screens etc but this idea is better. ☆The Solar ☆ 14:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Struggling with some of the others at the moment, but I now have Kelsey, Jessica, Curtis and Snezana. Eladkse 14:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. I am working on the Big Mac articles right now and it is looking great so far. ☆The Solar ☆ 14:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the one time characters are going to be harder to get images for, aren't they. ☆The Solar ☆ 14:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we can't iPlayer them, and not many have photos on the web... Know anyone with a garage full of Casualty recordings? Eladkse 15:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Even having problems with the main characters, here's the best I could get for Kirsty and Kieron. Any good? Eladkse 15:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::They are fine. As good as we can probably get anyway. What happened to Kieran anyway? ☆The Solar ☆ 15:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::He left after relizing Jordan was not his father. May's photo is on the board. Eladkse 15:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh right. It wasn't on Wikipedia or anything, that's all. I must have missed that episode. ☆The Solar ☆ 15:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I had to put Dixie under KathDixon.jpg rather than KathleenDixon.jpg - Every time I uploaded the newer image, it showed the older one in it's place. Eladkse 19:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It had to be some cache error. It would have changed eventually. ☆The Solar ☆ 19:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I've removed the gallery from this talk page and put it at Template:Character Images. Any further images will go there. Eladkse 09:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::OK then. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Project Holby Hey, while you were out today, I've done some work over at Holby City Wiki to try and get that adoption. I've created (very basic) main character pages and uplaoded images for each character. I've also done up the mainpage. I feel (If we get adoption) that we need to make people aware of 'Project Holby' so that when they edit, they can help with both wikis. Maybe a link or two on the mainpage? Eladkse 15:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :OK, cool. Hopefully that will get you the powers. I have done a bit more work here since I got home from a half day as well. And, if you have a link to Holby City wiki on the mainpage here and vice versa, hopefully this will get people editing on both. ☆The Solar ☆ 15:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::See the mainpage, what do you think? Eladkse 15:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It looks fine. Do you use the Rich Text Editor by any chance? ☆The Solar ☆ 15:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, you got me on that one. :) I guess my lack of indent gave it away? Is this any better? Eladkse 15:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep. The RTE fails when indenting. It leaves random colons everywhere as well. I personally hate it and use the "vanilla" code editor instead as I feel it is much better. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree with you on the cleaner code and look and I would like to use code more - it's just become a habit for me to use RTE because it means I don't mess up on basic code as often. Never mind, I'll keep it in my mind in the future. Eladkse 16:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Entry Wounds Right, what's the plan for tommorow night's episode? I thought I'd watch the episode, note down the credits at the end and then start on Sunday by creating character pages and screenshoting from iPlayer. You? :On a separate note, are we gonna have to create an article for every person that has ever been though the ED? There must be at least 30 people per episode, and tomorrow's episode will be 90 minutes long and feature a majax. (I thought the receptionist had it bad enough in those episodes; what about us?) Eladkse 16:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe the more important people who come through. The people who are like talked about in TV mags as joining Casualty. I will be writing an episode plot for the episode. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe we should only make pages for characters credited at the end. After all, we are going to have to somehow backdate characters from previous series. ::::On a separate note (again), should Shona be included on Charlie's infobox, and if so, under what? Eladkse 09:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, she shouldn't. She isn't actually a relative of Charlie. Just the grandchild should though. ☆The Solar ☆ 09:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC)